Love Conquers All
by Aurora Everwood
Summary: Sometimes life takes many unexpected twists. Just how strong are Kevin and Lucy?
1. Ch 1 The Results Are In

Love Conquers All

Chapter 1:  The Results Are In 

Lucy dashed up the stairs to the bathroom where she hid the home pregnancy test she'd recently taken.  She took it back out of the box and prepared herself to read the results. "Ok, red- negative, I'm not pregnant, blue- positive, I'm pregnant," she whispered to herself and closed her eyes. Lucy swallowed hard and opened her eyes. It was blue. Lucy was going to be a mother in nine months. 

"Oh my God, I can't believe I'm going to be a mom. Why can't this wait? I'm not even out of school yet. I wanted to start my career before a child came along. How am I going to tell Kevin? What if he doesn't want a child yet?" Lucy thought over and over again. 

"Lucy?" Eric called while knocking on the bathroom door, "please come downstairs. I want the whole family downstairs. Detective Michaels just arrived." The unexpected knocking nearly gave Lucy a heart attack. 

"Okay Dad, I'll be down in a minute." Lucy put the test back in the box and hit it in the cabinet under the sink where she hoped nobody would look. She took a quick drink of water and then proceeded to head downstairs. Detective Michaels and Eric were seated on the couch. Once most of the family had gathered, Detective Michaels gave the news. Simon had been involved in a car accident that resulted in the death of a boy named Paul, who was riding a motorcycle at the time. The Camdens were in utter disbelief when they heard the devastating news. 

Simon watched as the heavy rain pelted the window. Gray, gloomy clouds blanketed the sky. He sat there motionless, watching each raindrop plunge into the glassy surface of the window. Deeply lost in thoughts, he didn't hear his mother calling him for dinner. "Simon?" called Annie from the doorway. 

"Oh, sorry. I was lost in a daydream. I didn't even hear you call," replied Simon, toneless. 

"Simon, honey...are you okay?" asked Annie, gently.

"I'm fine Mom, just fine. Can't everyone stop feeling sorry for me? It's my fault. I'm just going to have to live with it, stop trying to comfort me and make me feel better," he said with anger. He left the room, leaving Annie in silence.

Annie returned to the kitchen where Kevin had just arrived, home from another day of police duties. "Hi Mom. Need any help with dinner?" Kevin asked politely.

"No, but thanks for offering. It's very nice of you. Oh, well there is one thing you can do for me. Go and talk to Simon. I've tried over and over again. He's worrying me." Kevin nodded and headed upstairs to find Simon. 

Simon heard a knock on his door. "Who is it?" he asked. 

"It's Kevin." Simon got up and opened the door. 

"Please tell me you didn't come here to give me a talk just like everyone else. I don't need you or anyone to tell me it's all going to be okay. It's not. It's never going to be okay. I killed somebody! Nobody will ever forgive me." Kevin tried to think of something to say to ease Simon's anger but he could think of nothing that would do just that. 

"Look Simon, I know it's not going to be easy to cope with all of this, but you've got to try and take your mind off it for a while," Kevin said.

"You don't even understand. You never will. No one ever will. Just leave me alone," he said crossly. He grabbed his car keys and stormed out of the room. Kevin sighed deeply and went to his room. On his way there he ran into Lucy, who seemed unusually flustered. 

"Hey Luce, how's it going?" he asked. 

"What? Oh, uh, it's going great. I'm fine," she said quickly, heading in the direction of the bathroom. 

"Are you sure?" he called after her. 

"Yes.  Positive." She swallowed hard after she realized what she had just said. She avoided Kevin's gaze and hurried downstairs. Kevin stood there with a curious look on his face, shrugged, and headed to his room. 


	2. Ch 2 Lucy's Big News

Chapter 2:  Lucy's Big News

Lucy was in her room staring at herself in the mirror. Her hand was on her stomach and she was turning from side to side, wondering how she would look in a matter of months. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't realize Kevin had been standing at the top of the stairs watching her for a minute. "Luce?" Kevin asked. Lucy screamed, startled from the sudden interruption of silence. 

"Oh. Hi Kevin," she said nervously. 

"Lucy is there something you're keeping from me? You've been acting strange for the past few days. Please, if there is something I need to know, tell me," he said, a concerned look on his face.

"Ok. Kevin, I've been meaning to tell you this for the last day or so…I'm…" she began.

"You're…?"

"Kevin, I'm pregnant. I took a home pregnancy test and the results were positive."

"Luce, that's wonderful" he said excitedly, kissing her, "why didn't you just tell me?"

"I was afraid you didn't want a child yet. It's so soon and I'm still in school. What if we can't get through this?" she said with a slight quiver in her voice.

"Lucy, we _can _get through this. I love you," he said kissing her forehead," and I will be there for you every day. I can't believe this, I'm going to be a father!" A huge smile spread across his face.

"I haven't told anyone else. You're the first to know. Should we make an announcement at dinner?" she asked.

"I think that's a good idea. They have a right to know. This is so great," he said happily.

"But just to make sure, will you come with me to the hospital? I want to know for sure that I really am pregnant."

"Absolutely. I'll go make an appointment. I'll see if they can get us in today so we don't have to wait to share our wonderful news," he said, putting his hand on her cheek affectionately. He called up the hospital and was able to set up an appointment for four o'clock in the afternoon. Kevin was gleaming with happiness all day. He was thrilled that he would be a father in just nine months. 

"Kevin! Hurry up! We're going to be late for our appointment! Why did you have to shower ten minutes before we have to leave!" Lucy yelled from the foot of the staircase. 

"Luce, don't worry, we'll make it there on time," answered Kevin while he finished getting dressed. He grabbed his car keys and headed downstairs.  They got into the car and headed for the hospital. 

"Lucy Camden," came the call of a nurse. They followed the nurse to the designated room.  Kevin took Lucy's hand and was surprised to find that her hand was as cold as ice. 

"I love you," said Kevin.

"I love you too," replied Lucy, swallowing nervously. Lucy always was nervous while in a hospital. It reminded her of her father. She had been here often when he had heart surgery. 

Finally the results were in. It was confirmed. Kevin and Lucy would be parents in nine months. They were both smiling as they headed for the car after the appointment was over. "I can't believe we're going to be parents!" Lucy blurted out.

"I love you Mrs. Kinkirk," said Kevin, kissing her passionately before starting up the car. She smiled in response. 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

The phone rang and a young man answered. 

      "Hello?" came the sound of his voice. 

      "Simon? It's Cecilia."

      "What do you want?" Simon asked, trying to sound calmer than he was.

      "I just want to talk. I miss you."

      "I'll talk as long as you don't start trying to convince me that it's all okay."

      "I won't Simon. How are you? I haven't seen you for so long."

      "Well let's see. Everybody who ever knew Paul hates me, and just about everybody that goes to our school as well. Not just that, Paul's parents have asked me to attend a different school. How do you think I am?"

      "Look, don't take it all out on me. I know it hurts. I know you're life has changed for the worse right now, but sooner or later you're going to have to accept it. I have to go now. I'll call you again soon. Bye Simon."

      "Bye Cecilia."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

When Kevin and Lucy returned home, dinner was just about ready. Annie was placing the napkins and silverware on the table and Eric was bringing the food to the table. Lucy went to wash up and Kevin offered Annie some help with setting the table. "No that's okay Kevin, I've got it covered. Could you just find the twins and tell them to come and sit at the table?" 

   "Sure Mom."

Once everyone was at the table, they started to eat. Kevin and Lucy sat close together, smiling at each other several times. Annie and Eric noticed and gave each other a questioning look. "Is there a reason why you two are unusually happy tonight?" Annie asked inquiringly. 

      "Actually we have some great news," Kevin said standing up. This drew the attention of everyone. 

"Mom, Dad, everyone- Kevin and I are going to have a baby!" Lucy cried. Annie and Eric looked at each other unable to find words to respond.


	3. Ch 3 Revenge

Love Conquers All

Ch. 3:  Revenge 

      "Congratulations, I'm so happy for you both," said Annie smiling. The rest of the Camdens gave their congratulations to Kevin and Lucy and continued to eat their dinner. Kevin watched Lucy for a moment and could not help but smile. He loved being married to Lucy.

*~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

      (Note: This is in Simon's point-of-view.)

      It's raining again. I hate rain. It makes you feel so gloomy and dull. The gray sky makes you feel depressed. I sit here in my room, stare at the rain dripping down the window, and I can think of nothing but that one moment that destroyed life for not only myself, but for an entire family. That exact moment...I can recall the exact feeling that day...

      I remember the sirens, the paramedics, and the condition of my car. I remember making that turn and feeling the collision that will haunt me for the rest of my life. I remember getting out of the car, cut up and bruised, while the person I hit would never breath another breath because of me. I can still hear the paramedics telling me he's dead. I still see a red substance trickling down the road, merging into the puddles of rainwater. I remember that feeling of wanting to scream and to cry in anger, the pure hatred of myself for what I had done. It will never go away. Never. School is not school anymore. It's a place of torture. I am constantly reminded of Paul, and I am constantly reminded of how much I am hated by his friends and his brother Justin. Whenever I walk the hallways I am constantly plagued by their abhorrence. It does not cease. I'm called a murderer. Eyes flooded with hatred, rage, and grief burn into my soul. Nobody will understand...and nobody will ever forgive me. Maybe going away won't be so bad after all.

      Then it happened. Justin came after me. I was home alone one night and the doorbell rang. Thinking it was Cecilia I opened the door and come face to face with Justin, Paul's brother. "W-What are you doing here?" I hear myself ask. 

      "I can't take it anymore. You murdered my brother, my best friend. I hate you. Now I'm going to even the score for my brother," Justin said with rage and hatred in his fiery eyes. He pulled something out of his jacket pocket. It glistened in the light of the moon. It was a large knife. I began to sweat in fear, and I knew he saw the fear in my eyes. 

      "You don't want to do this," I tried to persuade. Justin did not answer. He just stared at me with such hatred, that it was enough to drive someone insane. Then, suddenly out of nowhere, Justin drove the knife into my upper abdomen. Not once, not twice, but several times. I gasped for air; the blinding pain was so strong that I could barely breathe. I put my hands to my chest and stomach and looked down at them. They were covered in my own blood. I heard him laugh vindictively as he left me there to die. I managed to reach the phone and dialed 911 with the last amount of strength I had left within myself. Then it was over. The world around me became shrouded in darkness as I lost the ability to stay conscious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucy's pregnancy was passing by quickly. She was now six months pregnant. Kevin could not be happier. He wanted a child more than anything in the world; he wanted to have a family. Kevin loved Lucy so much. He spent every minute he could with her during this pregnancy, sharing his deep love for her.

It was time for another pregnancy checkup. Today they would do an ultrasound. Lucy was nervous as usual and Kevin held her hand lovingly.

      "Kevin, Lucy, we have discovered something we had not seen before," Lucy swallowed nervously and she froze in fear, "we have found that you and Kevin are not going to be the proud parents of one little boy or one little girl. You're going to be the parents of TWO beautiful children. You're going to have twins!"

      "Oh! Kevin I can't believe this!" said Lucy kissing Kevin.

      "Wait, that's not the only thing we know now. Would you like to know the sex of your twins?" asked Hank.

      "Oh yes, please!" Lucy urged.

      "One is a boy, one is a girl," he stated. Kevin and Lucy looked at each other, with an immeasurable amount of happiness and love in their eyes.  


	4. Ch 4 The Heart of the Matter

(A/N: Hey guys! I'm really sorry about the long wait…I've been really busy with school the last week or so (TOO MANY TESTS…AND TOO MUCH HOMEWORK!!!)…So I've had no time to write, literally. So finally I've written a new chapter and I hope you guys like it! Please review! Thanks for being patient! J) 

Chapter 4:  The Heart of the Matter

Lucy and Kevin thanked Hank after their appointment and soon they were leaving the hospital. The ride home was not quiet at all. They talked about buying a house and naming the babies, and their excitement towards becoming parents. "This is great Luce, a girl _and _a boy, we couldn't ask for anything more," said Kevin, grinning. Lucy smiled back at him, but the happiness in their expressions soon turned to worry when they turned down the street heading toward that Camden house. 

      "Oh no! What's going on?" Lucy asked, hoping Kevin had an answer even though she knew he didn't. 

      "I don't know, Luce," he said, concerned. Kevin had taken the day off to be with Lucy at her checkup. They quickly parked along the side of the street and ran to see what was going on. The paramedics were inside the house and they were wheeling someone's body into the ambulance. Lucy gasped as she saw who it was. It was Simon. He wasn't moving and there was blood all over his torso. She couldn't tell if he was breathing. Lucy wanted to see if he was okay but the paramedics told her they had to get him to the hospital immediately and she would have to see him there. Tears trickled down Lucy's face as she watched her little brother being driven off in an ambulance. 

      After phoning all of the family, Kevin and Lucy drove to the hospital where they were hoping to see Simon soon. He was already in an operating room. Lucy paced back and forth in the waiting area, while Kevin tried to comfort her although he was worried himself. The entire family, with the exception of Matt and Mary, sat in the waiting area praying and nervously waiting for the doctor to appear.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

After what seemed an eternity, the doctor finally emerged with some answers. "Simon was severely wounded in the chest and abdominal area. He was stabbed several times. He's lost a lot of blood, and…"

"And?!" Annie said hysterically.

"And I'm afraid he's going to need a new heart. The knife punctured his left ventricle and his heart is failing."

Hearing these words spoken about her own son, Annie let out a cry of fear. Her own son was severely wounded. He was violently attacked. What if he dies? She couldn't handle it all and tears started to pour from her eyes as she turned to Eric's arms for comfort. "Eric?" she said, with puffy red eyes, "what if he…what if he dies?"

      "He won't, we have to have faith, Annie."

      "Who could have done such a terrible thing to him?" Annie sobbed.

      "Doctor, may we see him?" Eric asked, a tone of fear in his voice.

      "Yes, but only for a minute, he needs to rest as much as possible," the doctor said gently, "we are looking for a donor, but it's not as easy to come across a heart with the correct blood type as it would be to find a kidney, or a liver. We will do all we can." The nurse led the family. Eric, Annie, Kevin, Lucy, Ruthie, and Cecilia followed her to Simon's room. They walked in slowly, not knowing how to react or what to say. 

      "Simon, it's Mom. Dad, Ruthie, Kevin, Lucy, and Cecilia are all here too. You're so brave, sweetie. I'm so sorry you have to be here. We love you very much," Annie cried softly. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she looked at her son, lying in a hospital bed, breathing slowly and weakly. Simon opened his eyes for a moment, and wanted to say something, but winced in pain. Lucy couldn't find any words to say, it seemed as if she wasn't alive. She stood there, staring blankly. She didn't want to believe her brother was severely injured. Kevin hugged her tightly in an attempt to comfort her. 

      "Simon, we love you so much," said Eric, when suddenly the sound of a long, almost unending beep broke the silence. All eyes focused on the heart monitor, and the nurses and doctors rushed to Simon's side.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

(A/N: Don't assume he's dead…He might be or he might not be…find out next chapter! Sorry it's a cliffhanger, but ill update it as soon as I get the chance! Please review! Thanks J)

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 


	5. Ch 5 It's All My Fault

(Note: those of you who have left reviews in the past and have noticed that you're linked signatures aren't there this is why they aren't- Something got very messed up with the whole story so I took it all out and fixed some things…for some reason when I just went to replace the chapters it got even worse and I got tired of trying to fix it all… I have all your reviews saved in the emails from the alert thingies and they're important to me, and I didn't want you all to think I just removed them, just to let you know. Thanks for reviewing and please continue to do so! It's helpful. Well ill shut up now so you can read…)

Chapter 5:  It's All My Fault 

"Simon!" screamed Annie. The heart monitor continued its prolonged beep. Finally, after multiple jolts from the electric paddles, there were once again, repeated beeps. Everyone breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

      "Thank you," Eric said looking up skyward. 

      "If Simon is going to live, he is going to need a donor fast. If we cannot find him a new heart soon, he isn't going to last much longer. You can only wait so long when a heart is failing," the doctor pointed out plainly. The room fell silent. Everyone was thinking deeply, lost in thoughts. 

      Visiting hours were soon coming to an end, and Kevin, Lucy, Ruthie, and Cecilia reluctantly left the hospital. Eric and Annie were staying overnight to be at Simon's side. 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

A few days later, Simon's condition continued to worsen. His breaths were farther apart now, and sometimes it would seem as if he wasn't even breathing. Annie watched his chest rise and fall, and as she watched him memories began to flash through her mind:

_"He's such a good kid. Even if there were some times when he would make me really mad, he always knew the right thing to do. I remember things like it was just yesterday. I remember the first time I held him, when he was born. He was so little, so full of life. I remember the first time he smiled at me. It warmed my heart with such joy. Can't forget the time I found out he was running a 'dating service.' I couldn't believe he did that! And it seems like just yesterday he told Eric and I, and Cecilia's father that they wanted to...well, to be closer... at that age?! I couldn't believe he'd even consider it then. But he's really come a long way from the first time I held him. We've been through so much together, whether it was good or bad. He's even gotten a little bit better since the car accident. I can't believe he has to go through this. I can't believe my son is nearly dying. How could anyone do such an awful thing?" _She began to cry more, and Eric wrapped his arm around her.__

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Things were looking very bleak until the moment that managed to put smiles on everyone's faces for the first time in a while. The doctor had great news. They miraculously had found a heart for Simon. He was scheduled for surgery as soon as possible. Simon opened his eyes a bit and wanted to speak but decided to just to rest more.

*  ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

He awoke some time after the surgery, groggy, but feeling minutely better than he did some hours ago. "Hi Simon. You made it, bro," Lucy said smiling at him. The rest of the family gave their love and their encouragement to Simon as he smiled slightly, for the first time in what seemed a lifetime.

      "Where am I?" Simon asked groggily.

      "You're in recovery. You just had the heart transplant," Annie answered.

      "Where did they ever find a heart?" he asked slowly. Annie looked at Eric hesitatingly. "_Maybe this isn't a good time to tell him_," thought Annie, "_but I might as well since he'll find out sooner or later."_

"Honey, while you were in the hospital, Justin committed suicide."

      "What?" Simon questioned.

      "We don't know why exactly, but I would guess it was because he didn't want to face the charges that attempted murder would bring. They tried to save him but it was too late."

      "What relevance does this have to where I got my new heart fr-…wait…" Simon stopped.

      "Simon, honey. You both had the same blood type and…well his heart is now yours." Simon didn't speak a single word for a few minutes. 

      "So basically both Paul _and _Justin are gone because of _me_?" Simon angrily cried. Annie didn't know how to react and just shook her head to try and dissuade his feelings.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Several weeks later, Simon was finally released from the hospital, strong and healthy. He was grateful to be alive, and he wanted to see Cecilia. 

"Simon! How are you?" Cecilia asked him, smiling.

"I'm doing good, I wanted to talk to you," he said.

"Sure."

"Cecilia, I wanted to tell you something. I'm sorry about all the times I took my frustration and anger towards the accident out on you. I was stupid to do that, it wasn't even your fault."

"Hey, it's okay. I know it's tough," she said hugging him. 

      He smiled at her as he held her for a moment.

      "Simon, I hope you don't mind me asking, but what happened to Justin?"

      "I'd rather not talk about it."

      "I understand. I'm just so glad you're okay," she said, looking away in an attempt to hold back her tears and hide her face from Simon. He gently put his hand on her cheek, turned her face towards his, and their lips met in a passionate kiss. He had missed this feeling for a long time.  

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

"I can't believe the baby is coming so soon, it seems like just yesterday I found out I was having our baby and now I'm due in only a few days," Lucy said to Kevin as he headed into the bathroom. She sat up on the bed and grabbed a magazine. Kevin had just gotten home from the station and he was changing out of his uniform. Lucy got up to get a drink when suddenly she felt a strange sensation.

"Kevin? The babies are coming earlier than expected. My water' just broke," Lucy said.

"Then we better get you to the hospital," he said, grabbing a large duffel bag.

(A/N: Please review! I really appreciate your comments. Hope you liked it, I'll be adding more soon!)


	6. Ch 6 We're Parents

Love Conquers All

Chapter 6: We're Parents 

Kevin quickly called the doctor and after a few minutes they were on their way to the hospital. Kevin and Lucy did not speak much during the short ride to the hospital. They were both nervous and Lucy was too busy dealing with the recurring contractions. Finally they arrived at the hospital and Kevin took care of the paperwork at the desk.

* ~ * ~ * ~ LATER ~ * ~ * ~ *

Lucy had been in labor for several hours now, and she was getting more frustrated. Kevin was at her side and held her hand. "KEVIN! I WANT THESE BABIES OUT OF ME!" Lucy screamed as another contraction occurred. She wanted desperately for the whole thing to be over. She was getting her wish though, because the time for the twins to be born was quickly arriving. 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

        "Okay Lucy, I'm going to need you to push," the doctor stated. The babies were ready and it was time for the moment that would make Kevin and Lucy the happiest people in Glen Oak. Lucy pushed with all the strength she had. After several pushes the first baby's cries were heard as the nurse took the baby to be cleaned. "You're doing great, Luce," Kevin said kissing Lucy's forehead and rubbing her back as he encouraged her.

A short time later, the other twin was born and after both babies were cleaned, the nurse brought the twins over to Kevin and Lucy. 

"You have a healthy baby boy and baby girl. Congratulations," the nurse said. As the twins were placed in Lucy's arms, tears began to well up in Lucy's eyes. She could not believe that she was finally a mother. She smiled the widest smile as she looked down at her twins. The rest of the family was now able to come into the room and they all congratulated Kevin and Lucy. After a few moments Lucy let Kevin hold the babies and he too could not stop smiling. He was so thrilled to be a father. "So Luce what are their names?" Ruthie asked what everyone wanted to know.

        "I'd like to introduce you all to Andrew James Kinkirk and Emily Ann Kinkirk," Lucy announced. 

        "May I hold the babies?" Ruthie asked, hoping that Lucy could part with them for a few minutes. 

        "Sure Ruthie. You all can hold them if you'd like," Lucy said. She was very tired but still smiling. After a little while she drifted off to sleep.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Lucy was released from the hospital and the twins were home for the first time. The first night home was not a very peaceful one however. "We're parents, Luce," Kevin said smiling a huge smile and kissing Lucy. 

"I know it's so wonderful. I love you," she said returning the kiss.

"I love you too. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." They slept well for a few hours. Then at around 3:30 in the morning, cries woke up Kevin and Lucy. "I'll go, you just get some rest," Kevin said, only half-awake. He slowly made his way to the twins' crib and found that the cries were coming from Andy. He lifted him out of the crib and gently rocked Andy. After a few minutes, Kevin thought he had gotten Andy to fall back asleep until more cries continued. Kevin tried everything he could think of, but could not get Andy to fall asleep. Then it dawned on Kevin. He didn't try singing him to sleep. After a few minutes of Kevin singing a lullaby to little Andy, the room was finally quiet again and Kevin placed him back into the crib. "Good night, A.J.," said Kevin softly. They called Andy "A.J." for short. Kevin covered A.J. with the blanked. He looked at Lucy before he got back into bed. He was so proud of her. They now were parents and he was looking forward to every moment with his son and daughter. He dozed off shortly after closing his eyes…

Kevin put his arm around Lucy as they sat on the swing on the front porch of their house. A.J. and Emily were on the front lawn playing. The twins' first birthday party had ended a few hours ago and there were still balloons tied to the railings that lined the stairs to their front door. A.J. ran up to Kevin and Lucy and begged them to let him play with one of the sagging balloons. The helium had already begun to escape and it wouldn't float away, so Kevin and Lucy saw no harm in letting A.J. play with one. They untied one and let him have it. He ran off happily. Kevin and Lucy smiled as they watched him squeeze and bump the balloon around. They rested their heads on each other's shoulder and watched their son play. Suddenly a gust of wind carried the balloon away from A.J. and not knowing where he was heading while chasing it, started running in the direction of the street. Kevin and Lucy were deep in a conversation and had not noticed where A.J. was heading until he began to giggle playfully as he ran closer to the busy street. "A.J. NO!" yelled Kevin and Lucy simultaneously as they got up and ran to stop A.J. He stopped the balloon in the middle of the street. A car was rapidly approaching, and the driver finally noticed A.J. a mere twenty feet ahead. The driver slammed on the brakes and all that could be heard was an ear-splitting screech…

"A.J.!!!" Kevin yelled as he awoke, covered in sweat and breathing rapidly. _"Oh, thank God that it was just a dream," _he thought to himself. Lucy woke up when she heard the yell and asked what was wrong. Kevin told her what he had just dreamed and they both looked at each other thinking the same thing. Was this a bad omen or just a bad dream?

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

(A/N: Hey everyone. I'm really sorry it took such a long time to update, I've been once again bombarded with a TON of homework and I've been very busy the last week and a half working on an AP government project. I've been to school early in the morning and staying after as well to work on it, and its finally over so things should be updated more often (I hope). Anyway, I hope you all liked the new chapter and I will update again as soon as I can. Please review! Your comments are appreciated! Thanks for being patient)


	7. Ch 7 Please Lord, Don't Take Him Yet

(A/N: Hey! I am SO sorry about the really long wait on this chapter. Once again, I have been plagued with schoolwork. Chemistry and AP government have been taking up most of my hours. I wanted to update sooner, but just couldn't find a chance to. So, finally I have written the next chapter. I hope you like this, and please bear with me- I don't know how long it'll be until the next chapter. Of course I will try to add more as soon as I can, but don't be mad if it's a long wait again. Thank you for being patient! Oh, and please review, I appreciate it! Thanks!)

**Love Conquers All**

Chapter 7: _Please Lord, Don't Take Him Yet _

Kevin awoke the next morning and did not want to get out of bed. Eventually he forced himself to get up, and looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was extremely messy and he seemed to have dark circles under his eyes. A few minutes later, Lucy stirred. She opened her eyes and smiled at Kevin.

"Good morning, sunshine," Kevin said to her, as he went to check on the babies. They were miraculously quiet, even though they were awake. They were playing with some of the toys in their crib. He took them downstairs to their playpen, and asked Annie if she could keep an eye on them for a little while. She did not mind, and Kevin thanked her and went back upstairs. They finally had a little bit of time alone.

Kevin smiled to himself and asked, "Hey honey, do you want to take a shower?"

"No, that's okay, you can go first. I don't mind waiting," Lucy replied, not aware of what he was really asking.

"No, Luce, I mean tog-"

"Really Kevin, I don't mind."

"Well… if you say so. I just thought it would be nice to take a shower _together_ while we have the chance," he said flashing a grin, as he turned and headed into the bathroom. It took a few seconds for this to register in Lucy's mind before she realized what he had said. "Wait! I'm coming!" she said chasing after him.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Soon after the shower and after they were dressed, they went downstairs to have breakfast. Annie was preparing breakfast when she saw Kevin and Lucy emerging from the stairs. "Good morning you two, I made breakfast," Annie said cheerfully. 

"Good morning Mom, thanks for looking after the little ones. Kevin and I…we just needed time to our selves," Lucy said, as Kevin put his arm around her shoulder. Annie just nodded, and Kevin kissed Lucy softly. The couple sat down at the table and thanked Annie for the breakfast. After a little while, the two finished their breakfast and they went into the room to check up on the twins. As Kevin was watching his little ones play happily in their playpen, he looked up at Lucy and asked, "Hey Luce, I've been thinking, and maybe you have too, that it would be a good idea to start looking for our own house. After all, we have children now, and our space we have _now_ is not going to be enough for our growing children," Kevin explained, turning back to the children.

"Yeah, I've been thinking a lot about that lately. I don't want to be a burden on my mother anymore. I mean, I know she loves her grandchildren very much, but I just feel bad that we're here, you know? Like we're making extra work for her," said Lucy.

"How about we start looking today? I have a day off from work, so that won't be a problem."

"Sure, why not," Lucy said smiling. Kevin leaned in and kissed her passionately. After they broke the kiss, they sat there for a few minutes, just smiling at their children and taking in the moment. Lucy's eyes met Kevin's and they smiled at each other. She didn't know what she would do if something were to happen to him. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

A few months later, Kevin and Lucy were living in their new home. They had found a house just a few blocks away, and Lucy loved it. They had their own space, their own home. They still had some unpacking to do, but they were finally, overall, settled in. The babies' room was just about finished, but the twins would sleep in Kevin and Lucy's bedroom for now. Eventually they would move them into their own room, since it was right across the hall from Kevin and Lucy's. The house was two stories, and had three bedrooms, three bathrooms, and a large kitchen and dining area. There was also a large family room and basement. Lucy loved the space and openness. She was looking forward to spending years in their beautiful new home together.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

One morning, Kevin received a phone call from Detective Michaels. He was needed at the station. "Hey Luce, I'm sorry but I have to go to the station today. There's been a bunch of break-ins and they need me today," Kevin explained.

"Okay. Be careful," Lucy cautioned, as usual. She never did like his job. She was always afraid something would happen to him, but she didn't want to say anything because she wanted to be supportive. He always supported her and she wanted to do the same for him.

"Don't worry Lucy, I'll be home right after I drop Ruthie off. I love you," he said. He could see the uncertainty in her eyes. He knew she worried about him. "I love you too," she said, and hugged him, "wait…drop Ruthie off?" He kissed her forehead and smiled at her. 

"Yes, your mom asked me if I could pick her up from school. She was going to take the boys to the zoo and your dad will be busy counseling a couple. I didn't mind, so I told her I could." After a few moments he got his car keys, kissed her goodbye, and Lucy watched through the window as he pulled out of the driveway and disappeared down the street. "Well, I might as well get some more unpacking done," Lucy said to herself. She looked at the pile of cardboard boxes stacked up in front of her. Sighing, she began to sort through the boxes.

Several hours later, she decided to take a break. She fed the twins and placed them in the playpen, hoping they'd take a nap soon. She then flopped onto the couch and turned on the television. After only a short period of time, she had fallen asleep. The twins had managed to wake her up only a few times before they fell asleep for their nap. About a half hour later, the sound of the phone ringing woke up Lucy. She yawned as she picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Mrs. Kinkirk speaking?" asked a woman.

"Yes this is she."

"Mrs. Kinkirk, I'm calling from Glen Oak Community Hospital, I'm afraid your husband was involved in a car accident." As she spoke the last sentence, Lucy's heart began to beat furiously as the words reverberated in her mind. _Your husband was involved in a car accident_. She stood there in shock, and the phone fell from her hand as tears trickled down her cheeks. 

"Hello? Mrs. Kinkirk?" came the call from the phone on the floor. Lucy shakily picked up the phone and stuttered, "T-Thank you for letting me know. I'll be there right away." She hung up quickly and ran for her car keys. After she had the twins secured in their car seats, she nervously turned the keys to start the car and sped out of the driveway and down the street. 

The first place she went was to her mother's house. Annie already knew, because she had gotten a phone call about Ruthie. They both wanted to rush over to the hospital but Lucy had the twins and she didn't want to bring them to the hospital, because she would be too preoccupied to watch them. Much to their dismay, Annie and Lucy couldn't find anyone to watch the twins. They had gone through the entire list of neighbors. Their last resort was Roxanne. Lucy hastily called up Roxanne and begged her to baby-sit the twins. Roxanne agreed, which was a relief to Lucy. After Lucy and Annie brought the twins and their things to Roxanne's, Lucy gratefully thanked her, and they left for the hospital. 

As they drove to the hospital Lucy pleaded over and over again silently, _Please Lord, don't take him. Don't take him yet. He's not ready to go. He has a family who needs him. Please, don't take him away from my children and I. _Tears continued to stream down her cheeks as she parked the car and the two ran into the hospital. She tried to calm herself as they approached the front desk. "Excuse me, my husband, Kevin Kinkirk was involved in a car accident. What room is he in?" she frantically inquired.

"I'm sorry ma'am but he's in surgery right now, you'll have to wait to see him."

"But I have to know if he's all right!" she practically yelled.

"_Ma'am you will have to wait_," the woman said firmly. Lucy gave up and nervously took a seat in the waiting area. Annie asked about Ruthie, and was told she would have to wait for the doctor for information on Ruthie's condition.

The news was on the television, and Lucy silently watched. Suddenly, a look of pure horror came upon Lucy's face. A reporter was standing in front of a badly wrecked minivan and a semi truck lying on its side that was blocking nearly the entire road. Lucy knew it was Kevin's van, and asked for the volume to be turned up. She listened in anxiety as the reporter explained what happened.

"I am live at the scene of what was a serious car crash involving a semi truck and a minivan. The driver of the semi was reportedly highly intoxicated and was driving on the wrong side of the road, when he lost control and the truck toppled over, colliding with this minivan," the woman said, pointing to the wrecked van. Lucy cried as she continued on. "There were two passengers in the minivan, reported to be a man and a young girl. The two were immediately rushed to the Glenoak Community Hospital. Their condition is not known at this time. As for the driver of the semi, he was killed instantly." Tears of fear flowed from Lucy's eyes as she kept thinking about the unthinkable. _Was Kevin going to die? _She was so lost in emotions and thoughts she didn't even realize Annie was shaking her shoulder. "Lucy," she tried once, "Luce?" she continued. Finally Lucy snapped out of her thoughts and apologized for not responding. "Lucy, I am so sorry. But we have to have faith that they'll be okay," Annie said with teary eyes. She had been watching the television as well.

"I'm sorry too, Mom. I just…I just hope they're both okay," Lucy said hugging her mom and crying. A very short while after, Eric and the rest of the family soon arrived. 

"How are they? Have you heard anything yet?" Eric asked anxiously, deeply worried for the lives of his son-in-law and his youngest daughter. 

"We don't know, the doctor hasn't come to tell us anything yet," Annie replied almost lifelessly. Lucy only nodded, staring blankly into space. They sat nervously in silence, as they awaited the fate of their two loved ones. __


	8. Ch 8 How Do I Live

**Love Conquers All**

::Chapter 8: How Do I Live::

Eric, Annie, Lucy, Simon, Sam, David, Ben, and Mary all sat waiting in silence. Ben and Mary caught a flight to Glenoak as soon as they found out that Kevin and Ruthie had been in an accident. The only sound to be heard amongst them was the twins playing with some toy cars, not fully aware of the fear in the eyes of their family, or the seriousness of the situation. Lucy sat there almost lifelessly, as many emotions drifted through her mind. Love, anger, fear, sadness, and hope swirled together in her mind, sharpened by the apprehension she was feeling. She didn't know how to react, what to think, or who to turn to. Her parents were just as shocked as she was. 

It had been a few hours now, and still they awaited an answer from a doctor. Finally, after what seemed like thousands of years had passed, a doctor stepped into the room. "Annie? Lucy?" Hank, their doctor asked. They had been patients of his for several years. 

"How are they?" Annie blurted out with fear evident in her voice.

"Well, Ruthie looked bad when first arriving to the hospital, but it was not as severe as we thought. She will be okay, she miraculously only suffered a moderate concussion, a broken arm and leg, and some cuts and bruises. She will be fine. Lucy, as with regards to Kevin…I'm afraid…" he said, his voice trailing off. The way the words left his mouth nearly left Lucy's heart in pieces. "Lucy…Kevin is in a coma. I'm sorry," Hank said.

The words burned into Lucy's soul, as they echoed in her mind. _Kevin is in a coma. _This sentence did not cease to repeat over and over again in her mind. She stood there, not breathing, nor blinking. As if a mannequin in a store's window, she stood, completely motionless, staring off into space. A lone tear spilled from the corner of her eye. Time seemed to be idle all in this short period of only a few seconds. Emotions continued to race around in Lucy's mind. Soon tears began to stream from Lucy's expressionless, forsaken eyes. Pain and grief struck her. She seemed in a vacant state, as if her very soul had left her. Annie cried softly, as everyone's faces presented a shocked, blank stare. No one said a word. 

"I'm so sorry Lucy," Annie finally said, still crying for her daughter and son-in-law. She and Eric hugged Lucy gently. Lucy still had not spoken a word when Hank came up to her.

"Lucy, you may see Kevin if you'd like to," he said, placing his hand gently on her shoulder, "Talk to him, it might help him along. Although he might not answer you, he still may be listening." Lucy nodded slightly assuring that she had heard him. She turned and looked at Annie with a deeply saddened look and slowly followed Hank to Kevin's room. 

Eric and Annie, on the other hand, went right to Ruthie's room. It wasn't that they loved Ruthie more than Kevin. That wasn't the case at all. It was just that Ruthie was their youngest daughter and they wanted to make sure that she would be okay first, and then come to visit Kevin. When they walked in her room, she was still asleep. Eric, Annie, Simon, and Mary were heartbroken when they saw their strong-willed, determined Ruthie, lying in a hospital bed. 

When Lucy entered the white, unwelcoming room, what she saw devastated her. Kevin lay there, appearing lifeless. His face was covered with gashes and bruises, and several monitors were attached to him. Ben gave Lucy some time alone with Kevin. Lucy walked up beside Kevin and took his hand into hers, and more tears fell from her blue eyes. As she lifted his hand it felt cooler, and she desperately prayed to feel a squeeze in response, but did not get her wish. He did not respond, and Lucy's hope and faith began would soon begin to deteriorate. She kneeled to the ground and with Kevin's hand still in hers, laid her head on her arm, cried, and prayed in silence that she would receive a miracle. After a few moments of silence, she spoke to Kevin, whether he was conscious or not. 

"Kev, baby, I am so sorry. I am so, so sorry. You don't deserve this. Why? Why you? I can't bear to see you like this. It kills me. I just want to hear you're comforting voice. I just want to feel your arms holding me close, protecting me from the world. How could this have happened? I love you so much sweetie. Please…please wake up soon. I love you with all my heart, and our children and I need you. Please, wake up soon," she whispered with a quivering voice choked with tears…

How do I, 

_Get through one night without you?_

_If I had to live without you,_

_What kind of life would that be?_

_Oh, I,_

_I need you in my arms, need you to hold,_

_You're my world, my heart, my soul,_

_If you ever leave,_

_Baby you would take away everything good in my life,_

_And tell me now_

_How do I live without you?_

_I want to know_

_How do I breathe without you,_

_If you ever go_

_How do I ever, ever survive?_

_How do I, oh how do I live?_

_Without you,_

_There'd be no sun in my sky,_

_There would be no love in my life,_

_There'd be no world left for me,_

_And I _

_Baby I don't know what I would do,_

_I'd be lost if I lost you_

_If you ever leave_

_Baby you would take away everything real in my life,_

_And tell me now,_

_How do I live without you? _

_I want to know,_

_How do I breathe without you? _

_If you ever go_

_How do I ever, ever survive?_

_How do I, oh how do I live_

Lucy cried until she eventually fell asleep, as she sat by Kevin's side, praying that Kevin be spared and that their lives could move on. 

The next morning, a nurse, who was checking Kevin's monitors, awakened Lucy. "Oh, good morning Miss," said the nurse. Lucy rubbed her red, tear-stained eyes and yawned. She smiled slightly in reply. The nurse saw the worry and fear in Lucy's eyes. "Have faith. All you can do is have faith, and hope for the best. It'll be ok-."

"-No! Don't tell me it will all be okay! It's not going to be okay! My husband is in a coma! What if he never comes out of it? Don't _even _tell me it's all going to be okay!" Lucy screamed, upset. The nurse didn't say a word, just looked at her almost appalled. "I-I'm sorry," Lucy apologized, "I shouldn't have screamed at you. It's not your fault. I'm sorry," she said, her voice trailing off. The nurse put a hand on Lucy's shoulder, "Don't lose your faith." She left the room and left Lucy alone with Kevin. Lucy took his hand, and again, she prayed.

A few moments later, Kevin's hand squeezed hers for a brief moment. "Kevin?!" Lucy cried. No response or squeeze came again. "KEVIN!" she screamed. Hank walked in to see what was the matter. "Lucy is something the matter?" he asked.

"He just squeezed my hand!" Lucy said hopefully. 

"I don't mean to disappoint you, but sometimes coma victims exhibit reflex activities which mimic conscious activities. It may appear to you that he's conscious now, but he probably is not," Hank said truthfully, but gently. 

"Oh…" was all that Lucy could manage to say. Tears started to run down her cheeks. _Why can't you just let him come out of this? What have we done to deserve this?? _Lucy thought_._

Lucy sat and watched her husband. Every second, her faith slowly began to tick away.


	9. Ch 9 Good News, Bad News

(Hey! I'm really, really sorry about the unusually long wait on this chapter. I tried to write more but things have been crazy lately. Anyway, I hope you like this new chapter, and please review. It gives me incentive to continue. Oh and please bear with me with the medical stuff, I'm not a doctor and I don't know a whole lot about comas, so I might not be entirely precise. Anyway, on to reading!)

Love Conquers All Chapter 9:  Good News, Bad News

Lucy left the hospital for a few hours. She went home to take a short shower, and then she went to Roxanne's apartment for another visit with AJ and Emily. There was not a single day when Lucy did not stop by to see her children. She did not want them to think that she wasn't coming back. Lucy did not want to give her children that impression. She loved them dearly, and she wanted to spend more time with them, but she just couldn't depart from Kevin for more than a few hours. She wanted to be there when he came to. It would be horrible if he were to regain consciousness and find nobody there but nurses and doctors. 

 Lucy let out a long sigh as she pulled into the apartment parking lot. She turned the keys and shut off the car, but did not get out right away. She sat for a moment and closed her eyes, just trying to clear her mind. After a few moments, she stepped out of the car, and after locking it, walked up to the door. A few minutes after Lucy rang the doorbell, the door opened and Roxanne appeared. 

"Hi Luce, how are you?" Roxanne said warmly, gesturing for her to step inside.

            "Hey Roxanne. I'm doing as well as I can right now. It's…it's just horrible, Roxanne. I haven't talked to him since…well since a month ago. It's like he's gone. I just want to be a happy family again, I don't want to go through this anymore," Lucy said, tears beginning to streak down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away and walked over to where her children lay peacefully playing with some toys. 

"Hey guys. It's Mommy. I know I haven't seen you guys as much as I should right now, but I want you to know that I love you both so much. Daddy does too. He's just," Lucy paused, "sick. He'll get better soon…I hope." Roxanne smiled as she watched Lucy and the twins. _ "She's such a good mother," _Roxanne thought. 

"Kevin's going to be all right, Lucy.  Kevin's a fighter. You know that. You guys can get past this. Just be patient, I know he'll be back soon."

"Thank you Roxanne. And thank you for having the twins stay here. It's a big help. I would just ask my mom to watch them, but she's got Ruthie and her broken bones to take care of."

"It's no problem. I like watching them. I hope I can have my own one day," Roxanne said, daydreaming. Lucy kissed each of her children on the forehead and put them down. 

"Well, I wish I could stay longer, but I need to get back to the hospital. I don't want to miss anything, especially if Kevin regains consciousness. I want to be there when…" she stopped, "_if _he regains consciousness." 

"Luce," Roxanne said scolding her of her negativity.

"Well, bye Roxanne. Thank you again, for everything."

"Bye Luce." Lucy got into the car and headed back to the hospital that she had now come to know far too well.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When she returned to the hospital, to her dismay, nothing had changed. Kevin was the same as she had left him. Lucy sat down and after a little while, began to reminisce the past. Images flooded through her mind. The first day they met, their first kiss, every moment they had shared filled her mind. She longed for more of those kinds of moments. She longed to kiss him and hold him close, never letting him go. Lucy missed all of this, and most of all, she missed just being with him. Not this new Kevin that had filled his place. She wanted the old Kevin back. Lucy wanted her life to return to normal, where she could be happy and spend every waking moment with Kevin. 

Lucy pulled a mirror out of her purse and began to fix her makeup. It had streaked a little from crying. She didn't really care too much about it, but she had nothing to do as she stayed by her husband's side. As she moved the mirror, bright rays reflected off the mirror and onto Kevin's face. Lucy shook her head. She could have sworn she just saw Kevin wince a bit from the bright light. 

Hours had passed and Lucy drifted off to sleep. She was in the middle of a strange dream when the sound of a man's voice woke her up. 

"Wake up..." Lucy slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times. Then she let out a gasp. It was Kevin. Kevin was conscious. Lucy pinched herself to make sure she was not dreaming, and when she realized she was not, let out a cry of happiness so loud it surprised her when no nurse or doctor came rushing in. 

"Kevin! You're-You're conscious! I can't believe it!" Lucy cried, tears of joy flowing down her cheeks.

"Who are you?" Kevin whispered weakly, confused. He was still blinking from the bright lights. Lucy froze and she began to feel nauseous and faint.

"Kevin? Kevin, I'm your wife!" Lucy said, her heart beginning to break to pieces. Kevin just looked at her, still confused. After a moment, he asked another question, this one easier to handle.

"What am I doing here?" he asked softly.

"You were in a bad car accident. You've been in a coma for a month. You've been here recovering…" Lucy was devastated. He was back, but he had no idea he was looking into the eyes of none other than his own wife. She kept eye contact with him, and pleaded in her mind for him to remember her. 

Kevin had been conscious for several hours, but he still was unaware of Lucy's identity. Lucy felt mixed emotions. She did not know what to feel. She was of course grateful and overjoyed that he had come out of the coma, but she was also frightened and saddened. This was because she had been waiting for what seemed like forever for this moment to come, but it was not like she wanted. Kevin did not remember her. Immediately, negative thoughts rushed through her head. She feared that he would never remember her, and that she would never get the old Kevin back. And what about the children? Would they ever have their father back? She tried to push these thoughts away, but every time she attempted this, they would just keep filling her mind.

Lucy pushed the thoughts out long enough to phone her family. They came by at least once each day, but they had not been at the hospital all day. Lucy didn't blame them however. She didn't want to be back here herself. With a shaky hand, she dialed her home. Eric was the first to the phone, as he was the one who answered it.

"Hello, this is Eric Camden speaking," he stated.

"Hi Dad, it's Lucy. I have good news but also bad news."

"What's the good news?" he inquired.

"Well, the _good _news is…" Lucy started.

"What is it? Don't leave me hanging!" Eric whined.

"Kevin isn't in a coma anymore! He came out of it!" Lucy erupted with happiness.

"That's great Lucy! How is he doing now?" 

"Well, that's the bad news, Dad. He… He doesn't remember me…" Lucy choked, her voice getting dimmer and dimmer until she nearly whispered. Eric didn't respond for a moment. 

"I'm so sorry Luce." Annie had been listening in the doorway and Lucy could hear her in the back round. 

"What's wrong? Eric what is going on?" Annie insisted. Eric put his hand over the phone. 

"Kevin came out of the coma, but he doesn't remember Lucy," Eric said sadly.

"Oh," Annie said freezing for a moment. She yanked the phone from Eric and immediately said, "I'm so sorry Lucy." They continued to talk for a few more moments before they said goodbye and Lucy placed the phone back in its cradle.

Lucy watched Kevin sleep peacefully. She was so close, yet so far to getting Kevin back. She had only one huge obstacle to overcome now. However, she had no idea how she would be able to get him to remember her. How do you make somebody remember when he or she can't? Somehow and some way he would remember. Lucy would not give up on Kevin. Ever.


	10. Ch 10 Deja Vu

(A/N: I'm really sorry about the excruciatingly long wait on this chapter. Hope you like it and I hope you don't hate me for taking so long! I try my best to update ASAP, but I find it pretty difficult to write about this kind of thing. Oh and please review! Thanks.)

**~ Love Conquers All ~**

Chapter 10: Déja Vu __

Finally the moment came when Kevin returned home for the first time. Lucy spent her hours with Kevin who was relearning simple things like eating with silverware and buttoning his shirt. One morning, Lucy was helping Kevin attempt to button a shirt. 

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Yes, very. What can I have?" 

"Anything you want." Kevin decided on cereal for breakfast. This would be one different breakfast for Lucy. 

Lucy sat silently as she watched Kevin eat. He was having trouble bringing the spoon to his mouth and getting the food into it. Lucy guessed this was another result of the accident. She hoped it wouldn't be permanent. She didn't want him to be this way. She wanted him to return to normal. She missed the Kevin she had married.

By the time Kevin was finished with his cereal, more than half of it was dripping down his shirt or all over the floor. Lucy was disheartened. Kevin still had the ability to speak well, and still had normal intelligence, but he couldn't remember a lot of things, such as the fact that he had children, a wife, and was a police officer. He also had trouble with physical things as well. After all, he had been bedridden for several weeks and his muscles had not been used. However he was getting better every day.

Lucy was lying in bed that night pondering about Kevin. She was trying to think of some way to get him to remember. It would definitely not be an easy task at hand. 

__________________________________________________

First thing the following afternoon, she took him to see Roxanne. Lucy thought that maybe if he was reintroduced to his partner, it might help him soon remember who he was. This idea worked to no avail. Roxanne tried her best to help Lucy, but it was no use. Kevin did not remember much of anything. After the visit with Roxanne, she took Kevin to the church, where they had gotten married. Kevin looked around almost amazed, and said, "This place reminds me of something." Lucy gasped. Kevin grew silent as he tried hard to remember. "Oh well," he said, shrugging the thought. Lucy sighed heavily. 

__________________________________________________

Mary had been in town for a few weeks now since she arrived after finding out about the accident, and Eric and Annie became more curious as to whether she was really still "here to visit" or if she was keeping something from them and wanted to share it. Their suspicions rose higher when Mary called everyone to dinner that night. There had to be big news if she called _everyone _to dinner. 

Once everyone was settled at the table and they were about to start dinner, Eric blurted out the question that was on everyone's minds. "Mary, why did you have everyone come to dinner tonight?" His sudden outburst startled Mary.

"Well, Dad, everyone: I have an announcement to make." Everyone inhaled as they prepared for Mary's news.

"I'm engaged." The room was completely silent. 

"Who's the guy?" the family asked in unison.

"Come here, fiancé!" Mary called to the hallway. Everyone's heads shifted to the direction she called to. After a few seconds, the man who appeared was… 

Ben Kinkirk. 

___________________________________

"Ben! You two are…engaged?" Annie asked, apparently _very_ surprised.

"Yes. We've been engaged for about three weeks now. Mrs. Camden, I love your daughter very much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her," Ben said sincerely.

"Well…I guess what I have to say is… congratulations!" Annie cried, hugging Mary. She had always wanted Mary to end up with Ben.

Kevin sat there unmoving, watching Ben in curiosity. This man looked very familiar, but he couldn't quite process a name in his mind. He continued to watch Ben. 

"Kevin, how are you feeling, bro?" Ben asked, with no reply from Kevin. 

"Wait. You called me bro?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah you _are _my brother you know." Kevin thought about what Ben had just said. Kevin's face lit up like someone had just turned on a light bulb.

"Ben's my brother!" Kevin said hugging him. Ben looked a little startled. When Lucy heard and saw Kevin do this, a look of pure surprise flashed across her face. Jealousy quickly replaced the surprise. Lucy was extremely jealous. Ben was getting what Lucy had wanted from Kevin. Kevin remembered Ben, and not her, his _wife_. Lucy threw her napkin onto the table and stormed out of the house. She tried to fight back tears, but it worked to no avail. She didn't know where she was exactly going at the moment, but she didn't care. She just needed to take a walk. 

_How can he remember Ben first? I am his wife! I bore his children, we started a family. How can he not remember this? Why? Why must this happen to us? No. You are being selfish, Lucy. You are very lucky and you should be grateful that Kevin is doing as well as he is. He could have died…or he could have ended up reduced to a childlike state of mind. You could have lost the man that means the most to you. He is still here. You have to stop being selfish. Things will get better. They have to, don't they? _

Lucy fought with her thoughts as she continued to walk. After some time, she became tired of walking and decided it was best to just turn around and go back. She apologized to everyone for her unexpected departure and gave her congratulations to her sister and brother in-law. "Come on Kevin, let's go home," Lucy said dejectedly.

"Go home? Go home with you? But I don't know you," Kevin explained. An expression of deep sorrow and hurt spread across Lucy's pale, delicate face.

_________________________________________________

2 Weeks Later

          The sky was crystal clear, and the sun was still shining brightly, casting its brilliant rays upon the yard, giving it a spectacular yellowish orange glow. The air was fresh and cool, and the whole day had seemed to be perfect. It was AJ and Emily's first birthday, and their party had just ended. Kevin and Lucy thanked their guests for coming and cleaned up the mess that was left. Finally, after the cleanup, Kevin and Lucy had some free time to relax. They went out onto the front porch and plopped onto their swing. The kids were playing on a blanket on the front lawn. Lucy had put it there when the kids and their friends were playing outside earlier. AJ crawled over to Lucy and looked at the balloons that were drooping in the air. Lucy untied one of them and handed it to AJ, who giggled happily when he received it. Lucy smiled as she watched him. Even though Kevin had not changed much since Ben and Mary had announced their engagement, Lucy was feeling rather happy. Although Kevin didn't remember her, he still was basically the usual sweet, gentle Kevin for the most part. What she missed though, was his kiss. He hadn't kissed her since before the accident, mainly because he wasn't sure who Lucy was. Lucy was sure that Kevin would be angered or confused if she tried to kiss him. Lucy yearned to kiss him even for a moment, but was afraid he'd push her away. 

          AJ continued to play jovially with his newly acquired blue balloon. Kevin and Lucy continued to rock in the swing as they watched the children play. Somehow, this all looked extremely familiar to Kevin, but he could not figure out why. A breeze picked up. The balloon started drifting. Floating along the ground, it traveled closer and closer to the street. Kevin watched, as images processed in his mind. Something wasn't right. Something was really, really familiar about this, but Kevin didn't know what. It felt like déja vú. Thoughts raced through his mind. Just as the balloon was about to enter the busy street, something sparked in Kevin's mind, and he snapped up off of the swing and ran after his child, who was about to face something horrible if Kevin could not get there in time. All that Kevin then heard was the horrible screeching of the car slamming on its brakes… just like in his dream… and then it was all over.

_______________________________________________

          Kevin opened his eyes slowly. He was in a white room filled with bright lights and electrical equipment. It was the hospital. Suddenly, the sound of Lucy's voice filled the room. "Kevin, thank God you're okay! How are you feeling, honey?" Kevin moved his lips a bit, but no words left his mouth. He stared at her for a moment, almost enchanted by her. Tears fell from her eyes. "He still doesn't remember _me_," she thought forlornly. She bowed her head in defeat. Suddenly she felt a hand wipe away her tears. It was Kevin. "Lucy, why are you crying?"

          "Kevin you wouldn't know even if I t-." Lucy stopped herself in the middle of her sentence. "What did you say?"

          "What are you talking about Luce?" Kevin queried.

          "Kevin is it really you?"

          "Well I hope so. If it wasn't then I'm in some guy's hospital room," he joked. Lucy stared at him for a moment in disbelief. Kevin immediately ended his laughter when he met her eyes. They were glistening with moisture. She was crying. 

          "Lucy what's wrong?" he asked, gently caressing her cheek. 

          "Nothing's wrong. I'm just so glad you're back!" she cried.

          "Why, where did I go?" he said half-joking.

          "Honey, you've been in a coma for about a month up until a few weeks ago. Then you came out a few weeks ago and you were like a stranger. You didn't know me, our children, or almost anything from the past. I-It was awful. I felt so alone, and so…defeated." More tears fell. But they were not tears of sadness. They were tears of genuine gladness and happiness. Kevin put his hand on her shoulder, and took her into a hug as she wiped away her tears. He smiled at her and kissed her softly. Finally, it was all over.


	11. Ch 11 Back to Normal

[[[A/N: Hello! I am really, _really_ sorry about taking such a huge amount of time in updating. I just couldn't find the time or energy to add more to the story. I don't know how many more chapters I will be adding, but I think I'm going to end this story soon. I hope I haven't lost all of you, and again, I'm really sorry about the long wait.]]]

**_Love Conquers All_**

**Chapter 11:   Back to Normal**

It had been a month since everything returned to complete normalness and Lucy could not be more grateful that it had. Lucy proclaimed it as a miracle that Kevin had returned to normal, and she made it a habit to pray even more than she had. She could not begin to explain how it all had happened, nor could doctors, but she did not care how, because all that mattered was that he was finally here to stay, so to speak. He had expressed thanks to her over and over again for being there for him when he was unable to be there for her. It had been about one month since everything ended, and the young couple could not have been more loving. They spent as much time with each other as humanly possible, never wanting to let each other out of the other's sight. Lucy had learned to take every day as if it were her last, because she never knew what to expect anymore. The long and horrible months she spent in the hospital had proven to her that taking life for granted was the worst thing to do. 

In order to show his ultimate, unending appreciation for Lucy, Kevin decided he would surprise her with a cruise to Hawaii. He made several phone calls to make reservations for their trip, and after about an hour, he was finally finished with his plan. Lucy had tried several times to snoop on his calls, but he won the battle after he managed to kick her out of the room and lock the door on her. He would not let her know what the calls were about, because he wanted to make it a big surprise for her. He knew she would love it.

He set the phone in its cradle and after he hid the travel brochures he had pulled out after Lucy left, he decided it was best not to keep her locked out for much longer. "Luce?" he called as he opened the door. He figured, knowing her, she would be standing there with her ear pressed to the door. She was nowhere in sight and he at first began to worry, until out from around the corner of the hallway, Lucy sprang, armed with a small Super-soaker filled with ice water. "This is for nearly killing me!" she declared, completely drenching him with the icy water. He stood there in what appeared to be complete and utter shock. He shot a quizzical look at her, wondering what he did to deserve this. 

"Nearly killing you?" he asked, confused.

"Yes! I nearly died of curiosity out here! Curiosity killed the cat you know!" she said trying to appear angry and keep a straight face. She failed miserably, for the next thing she knew she was laughing uncontrollably. After all, how could she _not _laugh when Kevin was standing there with the most surprised look and was dripping wet? He seemed mad at first but he broke into a grin as he grabbed Lucy and hugged her to him tightly, soaking her as well. "Kevin!" It was silly moments like these she had missed all this time. Oh, how she loved little moments like those.

The next morning, while Lucy was over at her family's home, Kevin pulled out the suitcases. He went into their bedroom and packed what he thought were her favorite outfits, but also making sure she had everything she needed for the cruise. After he was finished packing for himself, he stowed the suitcases carefully under the bed. Lucy returned home soon after he had finished, and that is when he decided to surprise her. "Hey Luce, how is the family?" he asked.

"There all doing great, everyone seems in a good mood today."

"That's good. Hey, I hope you don't have any plans for the next week."

"Oh?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Yes, because you'll be spending the next week in Hawaii, I'm taking you on a cruise!" he explained fabricating a huge grin as he saw the look that appeared on her face.

"Oh my God, are you serious! When are we leaving? I don't even have time to pack! What about the kids? Where are they going to stay?" Lucy rambled at what seemed like the speed of light.

"Whoa, Luce, calm down. I took care of everything. I called Roxanne and she said she'd be happy to take care of the children until we got back. She loves kids. Plus, I already packed for both of us."

"Wait a minute, _you_ packed for _me_?" she asked rather shocked.

"Ha-ha, very funny, but yes, I did. I love you Lucy. I really wanted to do something special for you and I knew you'd love a trip and time to get away and have fun."

"I love you too Kevin, and thank you so much! This is going to be great! I'm going to love Hawaii!" she squealed happily. Kevin delighted in seeing her smile. He knew she had not genuinely felt this happy for a long time. 


	12. Ch 12 An Unexpected Reunion

**:-: Love Conquers All :-:**

**: :**** : Chapter 12: An Unexpected Reunion : : :**

An extremely excited Lucy Kinkirk clung to Kevin's arm as they strode towards the cruise ship destined for Hawaii. There getaway would consist of a five night cruise and a five night stay on the beautiful island of Maui. They were to depart around ten o'clock in the morning. Running a few minutes late, they jogged to the dock. Grateful that the liner had not yet departed without their presence, they hurriedly boarded.

It was an incredible cruise ship. There were plenty of activities to take part in, like swimming in the pool, a day spa, and a nightclub. They first found their room, and after thrusting their luggage aside in the corner, they sat on the edge of the bed. Kevin put his arm around Lucy's shoulder and smiled at her adoringly. After a few moments, Kevin finally snapped out of their blissful trance and inquired to what Lucy would like to do on their first day of the cruise. "Well, I thought it'd be fun if we checked out the pool today. You know, to soak up some sun? I'm as pale as a ghost and I want a tan!" Lucy said, laughing. Kevin loved hearing her laugh. It was music to his ears.

"Sure, sounds great to me! Let's change and head out," Kevin said, kissing Lucy's forehead.

After they both had changed into their swimsuits, they walked hand in hand to the poolside. It was a beautiful day out. It was only seventy-seven degrees with a slight breeze and warm sunshine. All in all, it was a brilliant day for swimming and enjoying the weather. They approached the edge of the pool, and Kevin proceeded to dive right in without hesitation. Lucy, on the other hand, was not in any hurry to dive in. She stuck her toes into the surface of the water, testing its temperature. Shivering, she whispered, "I'm not going in there, it's freezing right now!" Placing the side of her hand across her forehead to shield the sun from her eyes, she scanned the pool surface for Kevin. He was nowhere to be seen. She was about to turn around and sit in one of the poolside chairs, when suddenly she felt a tightening around her legs. Before she could even get a yell out, she found herself underwater and she realized she had been pulled in. Not expecting to be pulled in so hastily, she rose to the surface, gasping for air. Kevin surfaced and met Lucy's gaze. She was standing there like a statue, dripping wet, angry as could be. If looks could kill, Kevin would have been a dead man. He began to crack up laughing as he saw how flustered she had gotten. She continued to stand there, unmoving, until she dove at him and tackled him into the water. "Ha!" she yelled in triumph as he resurfaced like she had just a few seconds ago, surprised at the action. He just laughed, and they enjoyed the rest of their time in the pool.

Later, after hours of swimming and sunbathing, they began to tire, and decided it was time to take their entertainment indoors and into one of the nightclubs the cruise featured. They got out of the pool, dried off, and went back to their room. Lucy changed into a knee-high casual summer dress, and Kevin put on some nice pants and a Hawaiian shirt. They were going to a club named Rhapsody, the ship's most popular nighttime entertainment.

While Kevin went to get some drinks, Lucy went to find a table. She picked a U-shaped booth, and casually slid onto the seat, setting her purse beside her. While waiting for Kevin to return, she began to finger through the ship's entertainment pamphlet. As she was engrossed in the attractions of the cruise, she did not notice a figure slip into the seat next to her.

"Hello Lucy. Long time no chat," spoke a very familiar voice. Lucy jumped a bit, startled by the sudden interruption of the calmness, with the exception of the music playing. She brought her gaze to the man's face, and suddenly gasped when she found out who he was.

"Jeremy? What are…Why…What do you want?" she stuttered uncomfortably.

"Relax, Lucy, don't worry, I'll make you feel good," he garbled, having trouble stringing a sentence together. He was apparently a little bit drunk.

"Jeremy, I have a husband. Please, just leave, before things get ugly," she enforced.

"Aw come on. You know you still want me," he said, as he placed his hand on her upper thigh. She quickly pushed it off and scooted a little farther away, uneasy.

"Will you just leave me alone already? I'm a married woman. You had your chance, it's too late now. So leave, before I get my husband- who is a police officer- to arrest you," Lucy threatened, disgusted by his actions. He once again ignored her request and went to place his hand near the edge of her dress and try to kiss her. Just as Jeremy was about to force his mouth onto hers, she heard Kevin's voice.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my wife?" he asked, enraged at Jeremy, knowing for sure that it was not Lucy who had begun the whole situation, "Didn't anyone ever teach you some manners," he said, setting the drinks down hastily, and grabbing Jeremy by the shirt collar. "Don't dare touch my wife again, do you hear me? Because if you do, I'll have you arrested and incarcerated," he said in a threatening, stringent tone. Jeremy's eyes blazed with anger. He was about to say something, but didn't. He turned around to leave. While Jeremy was walking away, he whispered icily into her ear,

"You can't win this game, Lucy. You'll see…I always get what I want." Lucy swallowed nervously.

Afterwards, Kevin sat down by Lucy. "Are you okay?" he asked, concern evident in his tone.

"Yes, I…I'm fine. He didn't do anything to me, thankfully," she said, grateful that he had come to relieve her of her ex.

"I love you."

"And I love you." He kissed her and took her hand into his. "May I have this dance?" he asked, grinning. They smiled at each other as they made their way to the dance floor. However, they failed to notice that Jeremy hadn't left, but was watching the couple from a shadowed corner of the club.

...................................................................................................

(A/N: Well, here's another chapter. I finally got the chance to update. So many projects, so much schoolwork, and so little time… Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I like a bit of a twist every now and then… Makes things interesting... anyway, sorry it took so long, I do try to update as soon as I can, but sometimes you just don't have the time. Thanks to all who've stuck with me! I really do appreciate the reviews!)


	13. Ch 13 Cruel Intentions

(A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy. Thanks for the reviews!)

:-: Love Conquers All :-:

::: Chapter 13: Cruel Intentions :::

After Lucy and Kevin grew tired of dancing and the crowded atmosphere, they decided it was time to go back to their room. They stopped for one last drink at the bar, and then they walked back, with Kevin's arm wrapped protectively around Lucy's shoulders. They were truly enjoying their time together, just the two of them. They stopped at their door and Lucy was about to slide the keycard into the lock, when Kevin pulled her into an embrace, taking her by surprise, and kissed her passionately. Lucy's heart soared with delight. After she caught her breath, she smiled and asked, "What was that for?" He took her face into his hands and replied,

"We haven't been this way in so long. I couldn't help it. I don't think I can ever express in words how much you mean to me, Lucy. I love you very much."

Lucy turned away, in an attempt to hide the tears of gratitude that were threatening to fall. Kevin turned her face back towards his. The moonlight beamed on Lucy's face, and illuminated her eyes with a sparkling glow. 'She is so beautiful,' Kevin thought. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they continued to kiss outside their room. Kevin took the key from Lucy, opened their room, and with her arms still draped about his neck, he scooped her up and carried her inside. After he slid the door shut with his foot, he carried her across the room, and placed her on the bed. Once again, his mouth enclosed hers as they kissed zealously, with much love. Kevin paused for a moment, and pressed his forehead to hers. They stared into each other's eyes with an increasing desire. After such a long time that they had not physically expressed their love while Kevin was in a coma, it seemed to accumulate into a high concentration of desire. They gently tumbled back on the bed, and after a matter of seconds, they had left reality. Afterwards, they fell asleep in each other's arms, content. It was the first time in a long while.

The following morning, Lucy woke up with Kevin's arms wrapped around her affectionately. She did not want to wake him up, but had no choice if she planned on getting out of bed before the evening came around. As she slowly tried to escape his embrace, she failed to keep him asleep. He stirred and awoke with a yawn, when his eyes opened, he smiled at her warmly. "Good morning," she said cheerfully, kissing her cheek, letting his lips linger there. He pulled back and smiled at her.

"Good morning, Lucy," he said stroking her cheek tenderly.

"Last night was amazing. I love you," she said, displaying a toothy smile.

"I love you too. Are you enjoying our vacation?" he asked as he got up out of bed.

"Of course I am. It's been great so far. I can't thank you enough for doing this for me." He simply smiled in reply.

* * *

They had finally arrived in Hawaii, checked into their hotel, and were already out on the warm beach of Maui, enjoying the beautiful weather. Lucy was again soaking up some rays of sun, while Kevin was in the water. He wanted her to join him in the ocean, so he grabbed her arm and practically dragged her in with him.

"Kevin! I'm a big girl!" she laughed as he pulled her towards the waves.

"Are you sure about that?" he joked. She smacked him playfully as they stepped into the warm waters of the Pacific Ocean. As he was scanning the ocean, his back to her, she snuck up behind him and drenched him with a big splash. He retaliated in the same manner, and soon they were both dripping with water. He stared into her eyes as he watched the little beads of glistening ocean water drip down her face and shoulders. Slowly they leaned closer until their lips met, with the gentle waves crashing around them. Their peaceful moment was soon broken by the eruption of a little girl's giggles. Lucy opened her eyes to find a little girl standing on the beach near them, with a shovel and pail in one hand, and her other hand over her mouth giggling. Lucy turned bright red. As Lucy watched the little girl play, it reminded her just how much she really wanted more children. She wondered how they were doing with Roxanne all this time they were gone.

Lucy looked over at the girl's mother. As she did, she inadvertently met the wicked glare radiating from the sinister eyes of none other than Jeremy, who was standing on the beach, glaring at the two of them nastily. Lucy gulped uneasily and gripped Kevin's forearm apprehensively. He looked down at her questioningly. "What's wrong?" he asked her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She pointed past the girl's mother. Kevin looked at her, not understanding. There was nobody there. At least where he could see, that is.

"I'm not sure what's gotten you troubled, but let's just forget about whatever it was. You're okay Luce. It's all right," he said holding her closely, sensing the worry in her body.

"Hey Luce, where would you like to go for dinner tonight, on our first night in Hawaii?" he asked, getting off the subject that had worried Lucy.

"We could try a restaurant in the hotel tonight. What about that 'Coral Reef' place?" she asked, noticing that Jeremy was deliberately delaying his steps in order to listen to their conversation. Within seconds he was gone, purposely staying to Kevin's back.

* * *

"Hey pretty lady. Can I buy you a drink?" Jeremy pompously asked a young woman at the bar of 'The Coral Reef'. He had devised a malicious idea to get what he wanted: Lucy of course. The woman gave him a nasty look.

"Aw c'mon baby. What's the harm in letting a good-looking guy buy you a drink?" _'How much more arrogant can this guy get?'_ the woman thought.

"I'll tell you what. You lose the cocky attitude and I'll let you buy me a drink," she said bluntly. Knowing he needed her for his plan, he gave in to her wish and temporarily put aside his arrogance. After a few minutes of sweet talk, he got right to his point, after which he pulled out a fifty dollar bill and placed it in front of her, initiating his plot.

* * *

Later, Kevin and Lucy headed back to their hotel room, where they got ready to go to a restaurant for dinner. They were about ten steps down the hallway when Lucy realized she had forgotten her purse. Kevin offered to go get it for her, and emerged from their room as he brought it over to her, their backs turned to the door. Lucy realized she had not heard a door shut. "Kev, aren't you forgetting something?" she asked, pointing to the door that was left ajar.

"Oh, right. Sorry," he said, mentally slapping himself. He shut the door and smiled at her as they walked down to the restaurant. Little to Kevin's knowledge, Jeremy had covertly slithered into the hotel room while they had their backs turned for only minutes.


	14. Ch 14 Framed

: - : Love Conquers All : - :

: : : Chapter 14: Framed : : : 

As Kevin and Lucy had their backs turned, Jeremy had snuck into their hotel room unnoticed. Kevin and Lucy had no idea, and continued to 'The Coral Reef, completely unaware of the current situation. They walked over to sit at a small table by the door, facing the bar, to wait for their actual dinner table to be cleared and ready. Kevin slid the chair out for Lucy, and seated her comfortably, then sat down himself, like a complete gentleman. He smiled at her. He noticed however, that Lucy seemed a bit strange tonight, as if something were bothering her. She wasn't her usual perky, upbeat self. More strange, she was rather quiet as well. "Lucy, are you feeling all right?" he asked her, concern evident in his voice.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. Really, I am," she said, nodding. He didn't buy it.

"Really Lucy, if something is bothering you, I wish you'd tell me. I love you and you know you can talk to me anything, especially if you're not feeling well," he said gently.

"I'm fine! Can't you let it be?" she snapped, then realizing she had been a little harsh, apologized. "I'm sorry Kevin. I…Can you excuse me for a moment while I use the ladies' room?" He nodded and said, "While you're gone I'll get us some drinks from the bar." She headed for the washroom. He nonchalantly walked up to the bar, sat down, and waited for the bartender. As he was sitting at the bar, a young woman came up to him and started flirting with him. Kevin ordered drinks for Lucy and himself, and as he waited for them to be made, the woman continued her flirting.

"My name's Liz. You're really strong and so handsome. Do you work out?" she said licking her lips. _'Oh brother_,' he thought to himself. Liz constantly kept checking the hall leading to the women's restrooms, and Kevin was getting irritated by her insistent sweet talking. He was married, and she had the nerve to flirt with a married man. He stared at his wedding band, in an attempt to ignore this Liz woman. He loved Lucy and only Lucy. What was taking Lucy so to come back?

* * *

Liz had not let up with her flirting, and she was now touching his arm. "Can't you see I'm married? What is your problem?" Kevin said angrily. Finally, their drinks were ready, and he noticed Liz take one last hasty glance at the washrooms. Liz saw that Lucy was returning and was approaching Kevin at the bar. "Thanks but n-," was all he could finish before Liz jerked Kevin's face to her own and kissed him intensely. He immediately shoved her off, as Lucy cried, "Oh my God."

"Lucy, wait!" Kevin called after her as she ran out of the restaurant with tears streaming down her face.

"Get away from me! Leave me alone!" she screamed. He grabbed her arm and whirled her around to face him.

"Lucy, please, let me explain," he pleaded. She stared at him with an icy glare.

"I love you, Kevin, and you said you loved me too! Then you go and kiss some woman in a bar? How could you do this to me!" she cried angrily.

"Lucy, I-," he began. She swiftly cut him off.

"I trusted you. I married you, and we took a vow, Kevin. Doesn't that mean anything to you! Because it means the world to me," she cried, choking back another torrent of tears. She turned sharply and left him standing there, as she hurried into the elevator, pressing the button to the floor of which their room was on.

* * *

Kevin angrily stormed back into the restaurant and slumped onto a bar stool. _'How could she not believe me? What is wrong with her lately? She wouldn't even listen to me! If she wants to push me away, fine. I hope she doesn't expect _**me**_ to come chasing after _**her**_ when _**she's**_ the one who stormed off on _**me**,'he thought angered and upset that she had not trusted him or let him give his side of the situation. He sat at the bar with his hands over his face, replaying the whole last five minutes over and over again in his mind.

* * *

Liz had been watching the two the whole time as she grasped a crisp fifty dollar bill. Then she walked into the women's restroom, pulled out her cell phone, and dialed.

"Hey, how did it go, baby?" came the question from a despicable voice.

"Everything you asked for has happened, Jeremy, okay? Now where's my other fifty bucks you promised?"

"Who cares? Is Lucy coming up here?" he spat.

"You mean his wife? Yeah, she should be. Last time I saw her she was on her way up in the elevator to floor number thirteen."

"Excellent," he whispered callously, quickly hanging up his cell phone. His plan had worked. And he smiled nastily, knowing that she had absolutely no clue what she was in for.


	15. Ch 15 Struggles

_**Love Conquers All**_

_**Chapter 15: Struggles**_

(A/N: Well here is the next chapter! It's kinda long, but I'm sure you won't mind! I wanted to update sooner but I didn't like some things in this chapter so I redid a tiny bit of it. Sorry about the wait! )

Jeremy sat in their hotel room, waiting for Lucy. His eyes flashed with a devilish arrogance, as he basked in the success of his fiendish plotting. He smiled greedily in anticipation for the doorknob to turn and Lucy to enter, completely oblivious to his presence in the room. He knew he had her, and that there she would be all alone. Jeremy assumed that Kevin wouldn't want to come running after her for a while, because he knew how Lucy could overreact. "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy," he snickered, "when will you learn? Jeremy always gets what he wants." He stood in the bathroom smirking, watching his reflection in the mirror as he ran his fingers along a smooth, sharp metal blade. He slid behind the bathroom door, waiting.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucy was exiting the elevator on the thirty-fourth floor. Tears flooded her eyes as she continued crying while she walked down the hall. Room numbers passed by, and she almost completely missed her own room she was so lost in her own thoughts. She was still in a bit of astonishment from what had just happened, and she moved as if she were in a trance. Her eyes were red from crying, and all she wanted to do was collapse on a bed, sleep, and hope that the next morning would be better. Slowly, she pulled out her room key, and slid the card into the lock. After she saw the little light switch from red to green, she slowly turned the handle and stepped into the room. She tossed her purse onto the bed and looked at herself in the doorway mirror. Her makeup had run, and she looked horrible. She turned on the light in the bathroom and set her makeup on the counter, failing to notice the dark figure lurking behind her. As she set it down on the counter, she looked up into the mirror, and what her vision met in its reflection would forever be ingrained in her memory. There was Jeremy, standing behind her, with the most horrifying yet arrogant glare she had ever seen. "Hello Lucy," he said in a low, dark tone. She instantly screamed, but it was quickly muffled by his hand covering her mouth. He grabbed her forcefully and kissed her, as she tried everything in her power to release herself from his strong grip. Their struggle left the bathroom and directed towards the central part of the suite. He shoved her onto the bed and she kicked him hard in the ribs, causing him to howl in pain.

"Help!" she squealed. Jeremy slapped her face, as he hissed

"Shut up or you'll regret it!"

* * *

Kevin had left the restaurant and was walking on the beach outside, in an attempt to rid his mind of the mixture of hurt, confusion, and anger. He thought Lucy would have let him at least defend himself. She pushed him away so fast that it quite frankly scared him. As much as she had hurt his feelings, he couldn't stay angry at her. He loved her, they couldn't fight forever. After a few minutes of walking, he turned and swiftly headed for the hotel. He had to speak to her. He had to set things right.

* * *

The scuffle with Jeremy persisted as Lucy repeatedly shouted for help from anyone that was close enough to hear. At this point, Jeremy was getting angry with her cries, and he placed his hand on her throat, beginning to choke her. "You had better be quiet Lucy. There's nobody to help you. You're husband isn't coming to rescue you. Do you really think he's going to come chasing after you after you immediately stormed off on him?" he whispered into her ear. Her eyes widened, and she looked at him with question in her gaze. He loosened his grip on her throat as he spoke.

"You haven't figured it out? I set him up, Lucy. Kinkirk didn't do anything wrong. I paid Liz to kiss him in front of you. I knew you would get mad, don't you see? That's how I would get you alone. That's how I would keep Kinkirk away. And now I have you all for myself. I told you I would get what I want," he snickered. He forced his lips upon hers once more as she slapped him across his face. With anger in his eyes, he pulled out a smooth, metal item, which shined in the radiant glow of the lamps. He stared at her with a sinister gaze, as he slowly positioned the blade of the knife to her throat, causing her to gasp in fright. "This is your final warning. Go ahead and resist some more, and it will be the last thing you will ever do," he said, pressing the knife blade a little harder. Lucy heaved one last blow to his face, and he howled out in pain. He struck back and punched her hard in the side of her head, sending her into a dazed state. The last thing Lucy saw before she lost consciousness was the wicked smirk spread across his features.

* * *

Kevin stood in the elevator, impatiently waiting for it to reach the thirty-fourth floor. He ran his hand through his hair, and let out a long sigh of exhaustion. It had turned into a long day, and he would feel much better if he cleared everything up with Lucy. Finally, the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, allowing him access to the thirty-fourth floor.

Kevin unlocked the hotel room only a couple minutes after Lucy had been knocked unconscious. He opened the door to find her lying on the bed, bleeding on the face, with Jeremy about to bind her wrists behind her back.

"Lucy!" he shouted, entirely ignoring Jeremy, who was smirking.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? Is Lucy's man coming to save her?" Jeremy said, with a spiteful grin plastered to his face as he stopped what he was doing with Lucy and confronted Kevin. They stood only a few feet apart.

"Get out before I kill you with my bare hands," Kevin warned, anger escalating in his tone. Jeremy just cackled contemptuously. Kevin stepped towards Lucy, but his path was hastily blocked by Jeremy.

"Thanks to you I got what I wanted. I'm not about to leave now," he said about to touch Lucy.

"Don't touch her! You've hurt her enough!" Kevin yelled furiously. He hurled a punch at Jeremy, hitting the side of his face with astonishing strength. Jeremy stumbled backwards and dropped the knife. Jeremy shook his head jolting himself from the short daze, and lunged at Kevin, knocking him to the floor. He then placed his hands over Kevin's throat, beginning to choke him. Kevin gasped for air as he tried to loosen Jeremy's grip on his throat. He could not get rid of Jeremy, as he began to get more and more lightheaded. The room was beginning to get foggy for Kevin, as his consciousness fought to stay alive. _'Lucy needs you,'_ Kevin thought to himself. Then, with a surge of energy, he slammed his knee into Jeremy's middle, knocking the wind out of him, and hurling him a few feet away. Jeremy coughed as he caught his breath, and looked up at Kevin with a defiant stare, only to find that Kevin had already caught his breath and was preparing to strike again. Kevin glared at Jeremy through eyes radiant with tremendous anger. Then without warning, Kevin grabbed Jeremy by the shirt collar, and slammed him up against the wall. "I love that woman more than anything in the world, and you hurt her. So what goes around comes around," Kevin almost whispered. He shoved Jeremy forcefully into the wall. Jeremy then sank to the ground, knocked out. Or so Kevin thought. Kevin wiped his mouth and glanced at his hand. His lip was bleeding and his face was sore, but he didn't care. All he cared about was making sure that Lucy was all right.

He hurried into the bathroom, turned on the water, and ran a cloth under the cool water. When he returned to Lucy, she was conscious, and Kevin let out a breath he did not realize he was holding. As he walked over to her, Jeremy began to rise behind Lucy until he stood at his full height, with the knife held tightly in his hand. Kevin's eyes widened and he dove at Jeremy, causing them both to go slamming through the glass doors leading to the balcony. Bits of glass flew threw the air and scattered across the floor, but not before cutting them a bit. Soon, the two were on their feet again. Kevin stood their staring at Jeremy, his face, hands, and arms bleeding mildly. Jeremy lunged at Kevin, knocking him back against the railing. "It appears you've come to the end of the line, Kinkirk," Jeremy sneered, pushing him further and further against the railing. Kevin was not going to give up that easily.

"That's what you think," Kevin spat, shoving Jeremy with force. He stumbled backwards, losing his footing, and the next thing Kevin saw was Jeremy topple over the edge of the balcony. Kevin ran to the edge and looked on as Jeremy grew smaller and smaller until he was no longer visible. Kevin stood there, gazing vacantly at the ocean for several minutes before he turned around and walked back into the room, exhaustion and relief coursing through his veins. He looked down at the shattered glass, and then up at Lucy. She got up slowly and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his middle.

"He's gone," Lucy said half questioning and half stating, as she looked into Kevin's eyes. She had seen most of what had happened, but thought it might all have been a dream, and not real. He nodded, closing his eyes as he kissed her gently. He opened his eyes again to find tears streaking down Lucy's cheeks.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you, Kevin," she whispered, wiping his cuts with the cloth he had left on the nightstand. He listened as she continued, "He told me about his plan when he was trying to…hurt me. I'm so sorry I didn't give you a chance to explain. I…Please forgive me." Kevin put a finger to her lips to quiet her, as she stared at the floor. With a hand under her chin, he turned her face to meet his.

"You don't need to apologize, Luce. Just know that I love you and only you. I wouldn't go kissing some woman in a bar. I'm sorry this happened. I'm just thankful you're all right and that he wasn't able to do anything to seriously hurt you. Although I do think you…_we _should see a doctor, especially since you were unconscious for a little bit. It would be a g-."

"No!" she interrupted hastily, resulting in Kevin flashing a questioning look, "I-I'm fine, really. I don't want to see a doctor. I…I just want to go home."

And they did the following day.

* * *

Approximately two uneventful months later, Lucy sat in her bedroom, waiting for Kevin to come home from work. The twins were down for their afternoon nap. She sat on the sofa trying to read a magazine, but could not focus because she had something important to tell Kevin.

"Lucy, I'm home," Kevin called as he walked into the house. She greeted him with a soft kiss, and motioned for him to have a seat on their living room couch. She had a serious look on her face, which made him nervous, and he immediately asked her what was wrong.

"Nothing is wrong. It's just that I need to talk to you about something," she said, averting his questioning but concerned gaze.

"I'm listening," he said. There was a long pause before Lucy spoke.

"Kevin, remember our first night of the cruise?" she asked. A grin widened across his face.

"How could I forget a night like _that_?" he replied, wiggling his eyebrows and kissing her neck playfully. She gave a tiny laugh but pushed him off.

"Kev, come on. This is really important."

"Sorry. What is it you need to talk about?" Their eyes met. He could tell by the look in her eyes that he had better brace himself for what he was about to hear.

"Well…my period completely missed twice and I think I'm pregnant in fact I've thought that since about a week after the first night of the cruise but I was just afraid to talk to you about it because I wasn't sure how you'd react to hearing about it," she rambled insanely, a tiny, but awkward smile spreading across her face as she took a short but deep breath and avoided his gaze, staring at the floor uneasily. A look of complete surprise spread across Kevin's features. He said nothing for agonizingly lengthy minutes. Lucy could not look him in the eyes as tears began forming in her own. _'Great, now he's upset. He should be happy! He was when we had the twins! Why would he change his mind?? After all we've always wanted a big family and this would be one step closer. I thought he would b-.'_ Lucy's thoughts were abruptly halted as a hand pulled her face up and forward and her lips were captured in a passionate kiss. She slowly opened her eyes after it was broken to find Kevin with a huge grin on his face.


	16. AN

To those of you who still read this story,

I am extremely sorry about my lack of updating. I don't mean to keep all of you waiting this long, but I am finding it increasingly hard to squeeze in some writing time. I will try my best to update…possibly every weekend, or at least every other weekend, but I don't want to guarantee anything and disappoint you. Thank you so much to all of you who still read and support my story. I really do appreciate all of your support, and I am trying my best to keep this story going as quickly as I possibly can.

Aurora Everwood


End file.
